


Kiho Smut Collection Description/ Cover

by Kihoanya



Series: KiHo Smut Collection [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, M/M, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Wonki, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihoanya/pseuds/Kihoanya
Summary: A collection of various Kiho one-shots which will be focused more on the smut.





	Kiho Smut Collection Description/ Cover

 

\- Each chapter contains small description and warnings if needed.

\- Some chapters can be a typical 'Get to the point' type of chapter where the smut happens right away while some chapters have a little story line to it before eventually getting there.

\- Most of them will be graphic smut, so, you have been warned.

>>> Enjoy! >>>


End file.
